William Sadler
) | origin = Buffalo, New York, U.S. | death = | deathplace = | residence = | years active = 1977-present | char = Tony Teresi | credits = Actor | seasons = 4 • 5 | show_status = Starring | show_years = 2017-2018 }} portrays Tony Teresi on Power. Biography Career Filmography *''The Drifter'' (????) *''The Final Curtain: The Last Days of Ed Wood, Jr.'' (????) *''VFW'' (????) *''Slapface'' (2020) *''Alice Fades Away'' (2020) *''Bill & Ted Face the Music'' (2020) *''Grudge'' (2020) *''The Highwaymen'' (2019) *''The Statement (short)'' (2018) *''Deadly Crush'' (2018) *''Living Among Us'' (2018) *''Shoot Me Nicely (short)'' (2017) *''The Duel'' (2016) *''The Hollow'' (2016) *''Edge'' (2015) *''Jesse Stone: Lost in Paradise'' (2015) *''Freeheld'' (2015) *''Ava's Possessions'' (2015) *''Nothing Sacred'' (2015) *''Freedom'' (2014) *''The Historian'' (2014) *''Gilded Lilys'' (2013) *''Frank the Bastard'' (2013) *''The Suspect'' (2013) *''Machete Kills'' (2013) *''Checkmate, Keep Your Enemies Closer (short)'' (2013) *''Onion News Empire'' (2013) *''Iron Man Three'' (2013) *''Riddle'' (2013) *''Melvin Smarty'' (2012) *''Greetings from Tim Buckley'' (2012) *''Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt'' (2012) *''Future Weather'' (2012) *''See Girl Run'' (2012) *''Being Flynn'' (2012) *''Man on a Ledge'' (2012) *''Open Gate'' (2011) *''Red & Blue Marbels'' (2011) *''Restitution'' (2011) *''Silent But Deadly'' (2011) *''Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost'' (2011) *''Keep Your Enemies Closer (short)'' (2011) *''Switchback'' (2010) *''Jesse Stone: No Remorse'' (2010) *''Beyond All Boundaries (short)'' (2009) *''Last Day of Summer'' (2009) *''Shadowheart (video)'' (2009) *''The Hills Run Red (video)'' (2009) *''Jesse Stone: Thin Ice'' (2009) *''Stream (short)'' (2009) *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) *''The Mist'' (2007) *''August Rush'' (2007) *''Jesse Stone: Sea Change'' (2007) *''The Wine Bar (short)'' (2006) *''Unspoken'' (2006) *''A New Wave'' (2006) *''Premium'' (2006) *''Jimmy and Judy'' (2006) *''Mr. Gibb'' (2006) *''Purple Heart'' (2005) *''Confess'' (2005) *''Devour (video)'' (2005) *''Kinsey'' (2004) *''The Battle of Shaker Heights'' (2003) *''Another Life (short)'' (2002) *''Skippy'' (2001) *''Witness Protection'' (1999) *''The Green Mile'' (1999) *''Stealth Fighter'' (1999) *''Reach the Rock'' (1998) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (1998) *''Ambushed'' (1998) *''RocketMan'' (1997) *''Solo'' (1996) *''Bordello of Blood'' (1996) *''The Omen'' (1996) *''Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight'' (1995) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) *''Roadracers'' (1994) *''Bermuda Grace'' (1994) *''Night Driving (short)'' (1993) *''Jack Reed: Badge of Honor'' (1993) *''Freaked'' (1993) *''Trespass'' (1992) *''Two-Fisted Tales'' (1992) *''Rush'' (1991) *''Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey'' (1991) *''Tagget'' (1991) *''The Last Go'' (1991) *''The Face of Fear'' (1990) *''The Hot Spot'' (1990) *''Die Hard 2'' (1990) *''Hard to Kill'' (1990) *''K-9'' (1989) *''Unconquered'' (1989) *''Cadets'' (1988) *''Project X'' (1987) *''Off Beat'' (1986) *''Supervisors (short)'' (1982) *''Hanky Panky'' (1982) *''The Neighborhood'' (1982) *''Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase'' (1981) *''The Great Wallendas'' (1978) Television *''Our Cartoon President'' (2018-2019) *''When They See Us (mini-series)'' (2019) *''Blue Bloods'' (2015-2019) *''The Blacklist'' (2013-2019) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2019) *''Bull'' (2018) *''Power'' (2017-2018) *''Day 5'' (2017) *''When We Rise (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Berlin Station'' (2016) *''WHIH News Front'' (2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.S.'' (2015-2016) *''Z Nation'' (2015) *''Madam Secretary'' (2014-2015) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010-2014) *''The Flash'' (2014) *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series'' (2014) *''Homeland'' (2013) *''Elementary'' (2013) *''Golden Boy'' (2013) *''666 Park Avenue'' (2013) *''Damages'' (2012) *''Fringe'' (2008-2011) *''Person of Interest'' (2011) *''White Collar'' (2011) *''Chase'' (2011) *''Three Rivers'' (2009-2010) *''Mercy'' (2010 *''The Pacific (mini-series'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Medium'' (2008) *''Traveler'' (2007) *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2007) *''The Path to 9/11 (mini-series)'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Law & Order'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005) *''Tru Calling'' (2005) *''Third Watch'' (2005) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''JAG'' (2004) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2003) *''Ed'' (2003) *''Roswell'' (1999-2002) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1998-1999) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (1996-1997) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989-1994) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''Dear John'' (1988-1989) *''Gideon Oliver'' (1989) *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' (1989) *''Murphy Brown'' (1989) *''Hooperman'' (1989) *''Roseanne'' (1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1988) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1988) *''Private Eye'' (1987-1988) *''Tour of Duty'' (1987) *''The Equalizer'' (1986) *''Assaulted Nuts'' (1985) *''After MASH'' (1983) *''Newhart'' (1983) *''Nurse'' (1981) *''NBC Special Treat'' (1979) *''The CBS Festival of Lively Arts for Young People'' (1977) Notes and Trivia External Links * * Category:Cast Category:Power Cast Category:Power S4 Cast Category:Power S5 Cast